


One More Night

by ZekiHan



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekiHan/pseuds/ZekiHan
Summary: 在无数次挣扎之后，乔纳森终于下定决心结束自己的婚姻。
Relationships: Jonathan Joestar/Dio Brando
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自《One More Night》——Maroon 5

做出这个决定并非出于一时冲动，而是他经过深思熟虑后而得出的无奈的选择。

如果事情多少拥有半点儿可以挽回的余地，他就绝不会下此决心与迪奥离婚。乔纳森凝视着办公桌角那个装着他与迪奥结婚照的木制相框，在最后一次叹气之后将它倒扣在了桌面上。

爱情的台风从他的心海中毫不留情的席卷而过，掀起层层巨浪。当年的乔纳森在这场来势凶猛的“天灾”中头一回见识到了它的无穷威力，就此义无反顾地踏入了这场名为婚姻的迷局。

事实上，婚姻这件事和他想象中的并不一样。即便他对迪奥的感情并没有被这几年平淡琐碎的日常所稀释冲散，即使他仍然对他的爱侣保持着恋爱时无微不至的体贴与关切，他们之间却还是在这样平静得有些乏味的生活中渐渐滋生出了某些问题。

如果爱情永远只是一个人紧跟在另一个人身后那一类永恒无解的追及问题，那么背负跟随者角色的一方势必会在这样日复一日的长途奔波中感到力不从心。迪奥已经习惯在他们的关系中做一个高高在上的帝王，乔纳森温柔随和的好脾气在爱情的加固下变得更加耐心宽容，可即使如此，在长此以往没有尽头的追逐战里，他还是在招架不住的疲惫中开始越走越慢。

所以，他到底爱迪奥什么？爱他每天晚上宁愿去酒吧和陌生人插科打诨，也不愿留在家里陪他说话。爱他整天对他不闻不问，就算是他生病的时候，对他最大程度的照料也只是在他的嘴里塞上一支体温计。又或者，是爱他之前那些天里变本加厉地彻夜不归，在第二天大早才酒气冲天地回到他们的家？

他已经不想再回忆了，他从未想过自己从前满怀期望的婚姻有朝一日会沦为如此下场。他抬起头，正巧在走廊边上看见了自己的那位女同事。两人在这一刹那皆是一愣，然后又不约而同地尴尬地扭过了头。

这件事就是使他开始考虑与迪奥离婚的导火索。自己的那位同事为人正派，对自己并不抱有任何越界的念头。乔纳森和她最大程度的往来仅仅是在某天中午休息的时候一起去附近吃了一顿午餐。其间，他们也只是就最近新闻上持续报道的考古发现随意地聊了几句。乔纳森当时正叉起一块牛排准备送进嘴里，他诡异的第六感却在此时向他发出了危险的信号，他心下一沉，向四周望去，在靠窗的那张餐桌前看见了正虎视眈眈凝望着他的迪奥。

迪奥扔下手中的餐巾，冲着这边走了过来。乔纳森的内心在他逐步靠近的途中已经萌生出了不祥的预感。他看着迪奥插着腰冰冷地将视线游移于他与女同事的脸上，接着又不屑地发出了一声冷笑。

因为这件事，迪奥在他下班刚进家门时就开始找茬和他吵架。迪奥翻旧账的本领远远超过他的想象，他甚至连发生在恋爱之初的那些旧事一并连根拔起。从他当年追求他时在某次电影开场前迟到，到他前几天把迪奥想吃的樱桃冰淇淋错买成了苹果味。他扶着额垂头丧气地坐在沙发上，听着迪奥在茶几前来回踱步，喋喋不休。

“够了，迪奥。你到底要无理取闹到什么时候？”

“哦？我倒是应该问你，你怎么可以这么不检点，居然背着我出去和别人吃饭。”

凭什么,他怎么可以这么说？彻夜不归和其他人出去寻乐的人明明是他，他怎么可以倒打一耙指责他和同事一起吃一顿正常到不能再正常的午餐？明明是他过分在先，却要求自己系上精神上的贞操带，对他保持扭曲的忠贞。乔纳森越想越觉得委屈，他站起来错身从挡在面前的迪奥旁边走过，拎起了搭在沙发背上的衣服。

“我们都需要冷静冷静了，迪奥。”他穿好鞋，拿起了放在鞋柜上的公文包。“这几天我会先去研究所住的。”

迪奥的反应让他心凉。住在研究室的这些天里，他没来找过他一次，甚至从没给他打过一个电话。乔纳森在失望中不可抑制地产生了想要放弃的想法。在无数次没有回应地等待之后，他开始起草起了一份离婚协议。

他什么都不想要，如果迪奥喜欢，那些财产大可全部给他。他只是一个在爱情中遍体鳞伤的可怜丈夫，一个被自己辛苦经营的婚姻所逼至穷途末路的失败男人。他躺在办公室那张临时支起的折叠床上，再三踌躇之下，终于将手机的壁纸上的迪奥换成了一幅海滩风景照。

他打算在离完婚后申请休假，好好地出门旅行一次。说起来，他们的当年的蜜月之旅就颇为不顺。他在自己结婚当天因现场摆放的各种鲜花而花粉过敏，直接从婚礼被抬进了医院。他顶着满身的荨麻疹跟着迪奥在隔天大早登上了使往阿拉斯加的飞机，在那片美妙的冰雪世界里因重感冒而卧病在床了整整两个星期。他一直因这次失败的蜜月而对迪奥心怀愧疚，希望找个机会带迪奥重新旅行一遍，以此来弥补新婚之行的亏缺。然而，还没等到找到恰当的时机，他们的婚姻就已经走进了山穷水尽的绝境。

转眼间，距他离家出走至今，已经过去了一个多月。乔纳森在内心苦痛的煎熬中终于变得麻木起来，他已经做好了与迪奥摊牌的打算。他决定在今天晚上回一趟家，认真地将这件事和迪奥说个清楚。

他从提包的侧兜中取出家门的钥匙，这才意识到这把钥匙已经很久没有插进过眼前的锁孔。迪奥半躺在那张长沙发上，只开了一盏落地灯。他放下手里的那本书，一脸玩味地打量起眼前面色凝重的乔纳森。

“打算回来住了？”

“不，我是因为有事要和你商量才赶回来的。”

“可以明天再说吗？我今天真的已经很累了。”

他十指交叉，两条手臂伸直于半空，将柔韧的腰肢弯曲成一个暧昧的弧度，接着，又捂着嘴打了个哈欠。乔纳森在迪奥流畅的整套动作里一言不发，等他回过神的时候，却发现自己的耳畔居然正在发烫。他不得不承认，迪奥连伸懒腰的样子都很动人。他摇了摇头，把那些乱七八糟的想法赶出了自己的大脑。他轻轻咳嗽了一声，正准备接着刚才的话重新说下去，对面的迪奥却已经站了起来。

“好了，”他歪了歪头，对着乔纳森笑了笑，“好孩子，请帮我关一下灯吧。”

乔纳森看着迪奥回到了卧室，在原地凝固成一尊会呼吸的蜡像。他抓紧手中的包带，继续站了一会，最后还是走向了沙发，关掉了那盏灯。

他心不在焉，在回研究所的路上差点把车开进了路边的绿化带。他不知道迪奥究竟拥有什么样的魔力，单凭简单的一句话就能弄得他如此心神不宁。他趴在方向盘上，耳边循环播放着迪奥的声音——“好孩子，请帮我关一下灯吧。”

迪奥只是个普通人，并不是海礁上坐着的塞壬。虽然他刚刚的声音是那么温柔，但他也不应该因此而可耻地沦陷。他是来离婚的，却竟如此轻易地被迪奥的三言两语所打乱了计划。他狠狠地拽住自己的耳背，狼狈地甩了甩脑袋。

在经过了一周的自我批评之后，乔纳森决定在今天晚上再次回家。他确信自己已经做好了十足的心理准备，绝不会像上次那样轻易地退缩放弃。他站在家门口深呼了一口气，将钥匙再次塞进了门锁。

迪奥依然像上次一样窝在沙发里，像一只慵懒的大猫。乔纳森稍稍移开了视线，迪奥支起身体看向了他，冲他问道：“今天回来又有什么事吗？”

我是来和你商量离婚这件事的。

他在心里不断地重复着这句话，却无法顺利沿着喉管将它推上自己的舌尖。他的额头已经在他的沉默中渗出了一层细汗，他张了张嘴，终于下定决心般向迪奥说道：“我不知道你是否意识到，我们之间已经出现了一些难以修补的裂痕。”

“别把我们说得像件等待你修缮的文物一样，乔纳森。”他从茶几上的玻璃盘中拿起一粒葡萄，含在嘴里用犬齿戏弄般轻轻咬了咬。“你到底想说什么？”

迪奥游戏般的态度让他有些愤怒，他在怒火中不禁回想起这些天来所发生的让他感到痛苦的一切。他控诉般列举出迪奥在这场婚姻中所犯下的种种劣迹，他的声音在最后听起来居然染上了些许抱怨般的委屈。

迪奥认真地听完了这一长串对他发起的指控，在乔纳森说话的时候还时不时认同般地点了点头。乔纳森在过度激动的情绪中不停地喘息起来，他捋了捋自己的胸口，终于让心情平复了一些。

“你想说的就是这些？”

迪奥并没有因他的话而生气，反而对他露出一副略带疑惑的笑容。

“所以，你是专程回来撒娇的？”

乔纳森原本想说的话在迪奥满溢笑意的眼神中刹车在了他的嘴边，他的脸涨得通红，嘴里支支吾吾，看上去确实像是一个正在和大人赌气的孩子。乔纳森在羞恼之中变得丧气垂头，迪奥慢悠悠地朝他走了过来，捧起他发热的双颊，亲了亲他的鼻梁和他的额头。

他一下一下抚摸着乔纳森的头发，将他的脸轻轻按在了自己的肩膀上。乔纳森听话地趴在迪奥的颈侧，看起来就像是一个乖顺的婴儿。

“现在感觉好些了吗，宝贝？还像刚才那么生气吗？”

迪奥耐心十足，他抱住乔纳森，安慰般轻拍着他的后背，终于在最后等来了乔纳森发出的那句小声的“不。”

“那么，我们去睡觉吧。我好久都没有抱着你睡过觉了，不是吗？”

迪奥拉着他的手，用指尖在他的掌心中画着圆圈。他动了动手指，妥协般回握住了迪奥的手。

这一夜他睡得很好。

迪奥的怀抱如此舒适，体温如此令人放松，让他当即放弃抵抗，彻底沦陷。他咬着牙刷愤恨地看着镜中的自己，用额头狠狠地撞了撞镜面。

乔纳森·乔斯达，瞧瞧你这个没出息的家伙都做了些什么。离婚！你是回来离婚的！

他扯下毛巾胡乱蹭了蹭自己的脸，怀着万分的罪恶感从卫生间挪到了餐厅。

迪奥站在餐桌边上，正在沏茶。茉莉花香的味道在热水的激发下狡猾地钻进了他的鼻腔，四周的空气中弥漫着一股氤氲的柔情。他坐在椅子上看着迪奥逆着窗外的晨光对着他莞尔一笑。迪奥紧接着向着他走了过来，将他那张沮丧的脸贴在了自己的小腹上。

“昨天晚上没睡好吗，怎么一大清早就这么不开心？”

他把脸埋进迪奥的睡衣，闻他身上那阵令人放松的薰衣草香，对他回答了一声“没有。”

他坐进车里，摸了摸出门前被迪奥吻了又吻的嘴唇，透过后视镜看了看脖子上那条迪奥亲手为他系上的领带。他仰靠在驾驶座上，对着自己大声地咒骂了一句“白痴。”

如果你继续这么没出息下去的话，那么你的人生终将一事无成。

他在开车回家的路上不断地训斥起自己。这已经是第三次了，无论如何，他都不能再失败了。大门上的锁孔和他大眼瞪着小眼，乔纳森在这阵尴尬的对视中闭上了眼睛，将钥匙慌忙地戳了进去。

“这周过得还好吗，甜心？”

客厅中并没有迪奥的踪影，乔纳森追逐着声音传来的方向走进了卧室。他在眼前的画面中瞳孔一缩，心脏像是在一瞬间结结实实地挨了一拳。迪奥拽了拽有些下滑的长筒丝袜，裹着低胸礼裙撩了撩头上的假发。他化了妆，唇瓣鲜艳，腮边浮着一层微醺般的薄红。迪奥挑了挑细长的眉，展开手中的那把锦缎折扇，掩着嘴对着乔纳森挑逗般笑了笑。

所以，这又是什么意思呢？

乔纳森一动不动，任凭他扭着腰妩媚地朝自己走来，蹲下身用牙齿拉开了他的裤链。迪奥隔着他的内裤以舌尖和他已经醒来的部分道了声“好久不见”，又站起来伸手拽了拽自己的领带。

“你已经憋了很久了吧，乔纳森？”

他呆若木鸡，下半身却早已变得生龙活虎。迪奥脱掉脚下的高跟鞋爬上了床，背对着他扭了扭自己抬起的屁股。

“来吧，请不要怜惜我。”

乔斯达家的脸迟早要被你丢个彻底，乔纳森，看看你又做了些什么。

他坐在床上，看着迪奥只穿着上身睡衣从浴室里哼着歌走了出来，站在床边故意向他展示自己昨晚在他大腿内侧疯狂吮出的红痕。乔纳森的自责与羞耻快要压弯了他的脊背，迪奥跨坐在他的膝盖上，拉开他捂住脸的双手，再次朝他吻了过去。他象征性地反抗了两下，最后还是将自己的手诚实地伸进了迪奥的睡衣。

他拉了拉衬衫领口，却还是没有挡住脖子上显眼的咬痕。整整一个上午，他都在同事好奇的眼神中如坐针毡。午休的时间到了，他放下手中的文献瘫坐在椅子上，一旁的同事忽然推了推他，向他指了指办公室的门口。

“那好像是你的爱人吧？”

迪奥拎着一个餐盒，笑着朝他招了招手。办公室里的同事齐刷刷地朝着乔纳森看了过来。迪奥体贴帮他在办公桌上腾出一片空地，掀开了保温盒的盖子，把叉子塞进了他的手里。

“那就晚上见了，亲爱的。”

说罢，他在乔纳森的脸上留下了一个吻，在走向门口的时候，还折过身对他飞来了一个“wink”。

“老天，你太让人嫉妒了，乔纳森。教教我吧，你到底是怎么找到这么漂亮又爱你的伴侣的？”

我是回来和他商量离婚，顺便还个饭盒的。

这无济于事，他已经无法继续说服自己。他站在鞋柜前，迪奥抱着他的腰趴在他的怀里，热情地咬了咬他的下巴。

“午饭的味道还好吗，今天还是因为想要和我离婚才回来的吗？”

他说不出话，甚至连点头都做不到。迪奥的嘴唇又湿又润，散发着草莓润唇膏的甜味，看得他忍耐不住地想要亲一口。他为自己感到绝望，他搂住怀里的迪奥，认命般吻了他的嘴。

“我承认以前有些事确实是我不对，如果你接受不了，我会试着改正的。”

他用手指卷着乔纳森的头发，贴在他的耳边这么说道。

“我会学着做一个好的伴侣的，好吗？”

事到如今，他怎么可能说出“不好”。

爱情让人变得懦弱、优柔寡断、遇事不决。乔纳森在长久地自我挣扎中再次见识到了它的强大威力，他无可奈何，只好在这场实力悬殊的战争中就此投降。

“好。”

“不许反悔。”

他辛苦起草的离婚协议连同他的提包被他一起遗忘在了门口，他在迪奥得意的笑容里终于同他一起笑了起来。


End file.
